I'm a Fool
by CodeRomance
Summary: YXU one shotsong fic. Ulrich really liks yumi but he cant tell her how he feels, in fact everytime he tlks 2 her he falls apart. with 1 of my fav songs by AHF I'm a Fool hope u lik plz R&R!


**Hey everyone I've got a one shot/song fic of Ulrich and his feelings for Yumi and how he cant ask her out because he doesn't know what to say to her! CodeRomance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko or this song, "I'm a fool" by American Hi Fi...enjoy**

_Got nothing to lose this time_

_And I'm bored with the same old lines_

_And I never know what to do or_

_What to say to you_

"Hey Ulrich!" yelled Odd.

"Oh, hey Odd! Hey who's that girl over there?" asked Ulrich who was sitting on a bench in the courtyard at Kadic High. He was looking at a girl with straight black hair, black shirt that showed some of her belly, and black trousers.

"Oh that's the new girl Yumi Ishyami. She arrived just a few days ago." Odd replied.

_Yea, _Ulrich thought,_ I have seen her around. She makes me feel really funny when she walks by. It's like my knees grow week or something. It makes no sense!_

"So why'd you wanna know?" Odd asked.

"Oh, no reason, I've just seen her around and wondered." Just then Yumi walked by. She smiled at him and Ulrich thought he would collapse if he wasn't already sitting.

"Hey, man, you all right?" Odd asked.

"Uh yea…" Ulrich followed Yumi as she walked away.

"Man you got it bad…" Odd laughed, looking at Ulrich, who was still watching Yumi.

_One look and you knock me out_

_And put me on the floor with a ten count_

_And I don't wanna make a scene _

_I just gotta make you see_

_That I've been waiting for a girl like you _

_And I know there's nothing I can do..._

_Chorus:_

_Don't it make you hurt_

_Don't it make you feel _

_Like world ain't on your side_

_But your never gonna make it right_

_No I can't fight _

_I can't sleep at night_

_Just thinking about you girl_

_I'm a fool…_

_For you…yes I am_

**Next Day at Lunch:**

"Come on Ulrich, I don't wanna miss lunch, its meatballs and gravy my favorite. Besides we haven't had that in ages and I don't know when we're gonna have it again." Odd complained.

"Pu-llez Odd, every food is your favorite!" said Ulrich.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Aleita asked as she walked up behind them in the lunch line with Jeremy.

"Nothing, Odd's just complaining about food again. What else is new?" Ulrich laughed. Just then Yumi walked up.

"Hey Ulrich!" she said with a smile.

Ulrich just stared. He could not believe she said hi to him and smiled and _oh gosh I think I'm gonna die _he thought.

"Uh-h-hi, uh-Yu…" Ulrich stuttered.

Yumi shrugged, "Bye Ulrich, Guys," she nodded her head to the others and walked away.

"Gosh, Ulrich, you really blew it this time!" Jeremy laughed.

"Oh just shut up." Ulrich growled.

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I saw you walking by_

_I knew I had to know you better_

_You were everything_

_But I didn't know what to say _

_So you just walked away_

_I couldn't believe what_

_A fool I was just to let you go_

_Cause I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And I know there's nothing I can do..._

_Chorus:_

_Don't it make you hurt_

_Don't it make you feel _

_Like world ain't on your side_

_But your never gonna make it right_

_No I can't fight _

_I can't sleep at night_

_Just thinking about you girl_

_I'm a fool…_

_For you…yes I am_

**Two days later the beach:**

"So Yumi, how do like Kadic so far? I mean is it anything like your old school? I bet your old school was awesome." Aleita exclaimed. Odd, Jeremy and Aleita were talking to Yumi out at the beach. The school had taken a trip there that day since it was almost summer and the weather was warm. Ulrich was still in the bathroom changing into his swim shorts.

"I don't know I like it ok, you know…" Yumi was talking to them.

Ulrich was coming out of the bathroom when he saw Yumi talking to his friends.

_Then I saw you at the beach_

_Talking to my friends_

_I couldn't believe my eyes_

_It was my lucky day_

His jaw dropped. _Ok think man think! What can you say to her when you get up there? Um…how 'bout, "hey babe, how's it going?" No! That is way too dumb. Ok so I'll just say "Hi Yumi, how are you? I'm Ulrich by the way." Ok no! Drop the "I'm Ulrich" that sounds lame. Ok take a deep breath Ulrich!!_

Ulrich walked down to the beach where they all were. Odd saw him coming, and waved, "Hey Ulrich, 'bout time you showed up. We thought you drowned in the toilet or something!!"

"Haha, very funny, Odd!" Ulrich growled.

"Hey Ulrich!" said Yumi.

"Hi Yumi, how are you?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"Oooh Ulrich said a complete sentence to Yumi without falling apart!" Odd howled.

Yumi gave Odd a weird look. "I'm fine, and you?"

Ulrich glared at Odd, "Fine, um, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, yea sure," she said puzzled.

Odd snickered. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled her away from the group. "Um, Yumi, I was…hem, if youwouldliketogotothemovieswithmeonsaturdaynight?" Ulrich said in a rush.

"Um, Ulrich, I'm sorry I didn't catch a word of that," Yumi murmured apologetically.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday night?" he slowed his speech down so she could understand.

Yumi smiled, "Yes I would love to go to the movies with you on Saturday."

"Really?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"Yes I would like that very much!"

"Oh, ok so I'll pick you up at 6?" he asked.

"Yes that's fine," she grinned, "I'll race to the water," she shouted and ran off toward the ocean.

"Hey!" Ulrich called after her, "You cheated!!"

_So I just asked you out _

_To the Forum to see No Doubt_

_When you said you would go_

_I thought I might explode_

_Cause I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_And I know there's nothing I can do…_

_Chorus x2 _

_Yes I am  
I am a fool for you  
Yes I am  
I am_

THE END 

I know really cheesy, but I like it!! Well plz R&R!! I hoped you liked it too!!! CodeRomance


End file.
